parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Woods World (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's movie-spoof of "Jurassic World (2015)." Cast *Owen Grady - Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Clarie Dearing - Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Vic Hoskins - Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Gray Mitchell - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Zach Mitchell - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Barry - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Dr. Henry Wu - Dr. Doomis (The Boondocks) *Simon Masrani - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Lowery Cruthers - Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Vivian - Stella (Winx Club) *Zara Young - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Commander Hamada - Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis ll: Milo's Return) *Karen Mitchell - Timmy Turner's Mom (The Fairly OddParents) *Scott Mitchell - Timmy Turner's Dad (The Fairly OddParents) *20000 "Which Means twenty thousand". People in Jurassic World - TUGS characters *Indominus Rex - Skulker (Danny Phantom) *Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Blue - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Echo - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Delta - Rusty Spokes (The Loud House) *Charlie - Zach (The Loud House) *Apatosaurus - Harold McBride (The Loud House) *Other Apatosauruses - Howard McBride, Kotaro, Sergei, and Ted (The Loud House) *Ankylosaurus - Cliff (Catdog) *Other Ankylosauruses - Catdog characters *Pterodactyls - Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Roxanne, Chinah, Claudette, and Emcee (The Loud House) *Mosy the Mosasaurus - Becky (The Loud House) *Triceratops - Lynn Loud and Other Baseball Players (The Loud House) *Parasaurolophuses - Rocko's Modern Life characters *Galliminus Herd - The Spongebob Squarepants characters *Stegosauruses - The Casagrandes (The Loud House) *and more Gallery Danny Phantom (character).png|Danny Phantom as Owen Grady Sam Manson.jpg|Sam Manson as Clarie Dearing Lyle Tiberius Rourke.gif|Commander Rourke as Vic Hoskins Timmy Turner as Flame.png|Timmy Turner as Gray Mitchell Jimmy neutron 2002.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Zach Mitchell Mr Cassim as The Chronicler.png|Cassim as Barry Dr.Doomis.png|Dr. Doomis as Dr. Henry Wu Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Simon Masrani Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny 2x4 Lowery Cruthers StellaSolaria.jpg|Stella as Vivian Candace.jpg|Candace as Zara Young Hellstrom.jpg|Erik Hellstrom as Commander Hamada TimmysParents.png|Timmy's Parents as Karen and Scott No400px-Star Fleet Full.PNG|TUGS characters as 20000 "Which Means twenty thousand". People in Jurassic World Skulkerrender.png|Skulker as Indominus Rex The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex Lincoln Loud .png|Lincoln Loud as Blue The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride as Echo Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Delta Zach as Professor.png|Zach as Charlie The Loud House Harold McBride Nickelodeon.png|Harold McBride as Apatosaurus Howard McBride as Moneybags.png|Howard McBride, S3E06A Garlic Nets.png|Kotaro, Sergei, and Ted as Other Apatosauruses Mr Cliff as Doctor Shemp.png|Cliff as Ankylosaurus The Catdog characters as Ankylosauruses.jpg|Catdog characters as Other Ankylosauruses The Loud House Ties That Bind 20 Lana Lola.png|Lola Loud, Lana Loud, La familia Loud.jpg|Roxanne, Chinah, Claudette, and Emcee as Pterodactyls Mrs Becky.png|Becky as Mosy the Mosasaurus The Loud House LynnJr Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud S2E08A And, the pitch!.png|and Other Baseball Players as Triceratops Rocko-background-art.jpg|Rocko's Modern Life characters as Parasaurolophuses Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Galliminus Herd Los Casagrandes.jpg|The Casagrandes as Stegosauruses (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Jurassic World Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Movie-Spoofs